


hold me close and take my worries away.

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: They are on their way to what could be a deathly quest for her, but the boy she loves is finally back with her and she is in his arms and all Annabeth wants is to hold him, just for a little bit longer.Missing scene in the stables during Mark of Athena





	hold me close and take my worries away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago but I never posted it here, I didn't think it was long enough to be posted but is a small drabble I'm really proud so here it goes.
> 
> During the stables scene, before they accidentally fall asleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he and Annabeth had been sitting, _cuddling_, on the stables, all Percy knew was that for the first time since he woke up with no memories he finally felt _warm._ Annabeth was in his arms, and they were together and things finally felt right. 

They didn’t talk much, they just enjoyed each presence, kissing occasionally. The kisses weren’t deep, instead they were slow, lazy kisses, like if they had all the time in the world to kiss which in reality they didn’t have, they just sailed to fulfill the great prophecy and the world was supposed to end in a month if they didn’t success, but at that moment nothing of that mattered to him, for the first time in months he felt complete.

Annabeth was falling asleep on his shoulders, he could see her fighting to stay awake, he chuckled at her. “We should go back to the cabins and try to sleep a little.” Annabeth nodded but didn’t move, she just moved closer to him. “Annabeth, come on.” 

But Annabeth didn’t say anything, she tucked her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, hiding her face from him and making him worry. “Annabeth, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to sleep,” she whispered against his skin.

Percy moved his shoulder, just slightly enough to grab her attention. “Annabeth, look at me.” When she didn’t move, he moved his hand to her hair, playing with it. “Please look at me.”

A few seconds passed until she faced him, blinking a few times, he realized she was trying to stop herself from crying. Percy’s heart ached, his hands moved to cup her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. 

“Annabeth, what’s wrong?” he asked again.

“I- I’m afraid you’re not going to be here when I wake up.” Annabeth closed her eyes, face full of sadness. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

Percy felt like someone had stabbed his heart, he couldn’t speak, finally realizing how deep his absence had affected Annabeth; he cursed Hera in his head, for taking him, for making Annabeth live with this pain. Annabeth’s tears finally started to fall, breaking his heart a little more. He kissed her tears, making a sob escape from Annabeth. Then Percy was kissing her. Her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, everywhere he could kiss her, murmuring against her skin telling her he was here, with her, until his lips finally found hers and they were kissing with an urgency he had never felt before. They could have been kissing for hours, Percy wasn’t sure and he didn’t care; long ago the kiss had moved from passionate to slow and they had moved from being sitting to laying down on the glass doors. They were falling asleep, yet none of them tried to end the kissing.

“Stay with me,” Annabeth said, finally breaking apart. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, her eyes a mix of emotions yet he had no problem understanding them, he was sure she could read the same emotions on his. 

“There is nowhere else I rather be.”

Annabeth nodded and moved closer to him and he shifted his body so she could rest her head on his chest and before Percy knew it, he drifted to sleep.


End file.
